


'if we get arrested, its your fault'

by naturegirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Teen!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegirl/pseuds/naturegirl
Summary: Dean has a surprise for the readers birthday
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 12





	'if we get arrested, its your fault'

I ran. I had just lost the world’s meanest game of truth or dare: now I had to go break into the abandoned factory. So I ran towards it.

When I got there I saw a very smug Dean Winchester leaning against the fence I had to climb. This whole thing was his fault, he’s the one who dared me to do it in the first place. 

“Thought you might want some company,” he said pushing himself off the fence to meet me in the middle. 

“I **f we get arrested, it’s your faul** t.” I started climbing the fence, making sure it was clear that I was mad at him. 

“Oh, come on! It was funny! You should have seen your face!” He followed me over the fence. When he hit the ground I launched my self at him, shoving him back into the fence. 

“Where do you get off acting like such an asshole?!” 

“Whoa! Hey, I just wanted to show you something? If you’ll follow me inside….” he gestured towards the factory, still trapped against the fence. 

“Ugh, you are the worst boyfriend! Lead the way.” I let him go and swung my arm out in the direction of the dark building behind us. He took my hand and started running. He lead me through the building, from room to room, until I was utterly confused. Finally, he stopped us and took a piece of fabric out of his pocket. 

“Tie this around your head so you can’t see,” he told me. 

“Umm….? Why?” I took the cloth but I didn’t tie it yet. 

“Just trust me,” he kissed me on the forehead, he took the ribbon out of my hands and tied it for me. Then he took my hand again and slowly led me into the last room. 

“Ok, you can take it off now,” he sounded almost..nervous. When I took off the blindfold I saw that he had made the room into something amazing. There was a futon mattress on the floor covered in soft blankets and pillows. The room had candles scattered all around, but they were all unlit. 

“Look up,” he came up behind me and put his hand on my back. I tilted my head back to look at the ceiling, or where the ceiling should be. In its place was a wide open whole. There was nothing there except for open sky, full of stars. 

“Ohhhh, it’s beautiful! Thank you, why did you do all of this?” I asked him, turning around so my hands were on his chest. 

“Because, it’s your 18th birthday and you’ve been having a hard time,” he pulled me into a hug and whispered into my hair, “and I love you,” he had never said that to me-to anyone-before so I knew how much it took for him to say it.

“I take it back: you’re the best boyfriend!” I pulled him down for a sweet kiss, “and I love you too,” I whispered when I pulled back. 

I felt his arms circle around my waist and lift me up until just my toes were on the ground, he twirled me around with no warning making my shriek with laughter, in turn making him laugh.

“shh, we’re not supposed to be here remember?” he reminded me, “ **now if we get arrested, it’s your fault** ” he teased.


End file.
